A Druid's Campaign
by Kamisama19
Summary: After a devastating confrontation, Sylcyne must trace corruption to its source. Only then can she hope to enlighten the remainder of her family. During her travels, she comes across a gang of questionable adventurers. Hesitant to accept aid, she is persuaded to take up arms and join their cause after discovering they possess the same goal: preserving all that is good.


_Preservation of nature. That is what beckons all Druids, all life. Hiding somewhere deep within every soul is a connection to that which created us. Whether you hail from desert lands, heat barren wave after wave of relentless sand dunes. Snow clad mountains, upholding the eldest of pine trees and Nordic culture. Evergreen valleys, possessing grasslands where endurance and survival reigned ultimatum of beings inhabiting it._

 _All living things, trace back to the center of life itself: the forest. The World Tree, more commonly known as Yggdrasil within the elven community, is in the center of the Dalentarth woods. The beginning and ending to life._

 _Eclipse elves, the conclusion of a Wood Elf and Drow spawn, aided Wood Elves in preserving nature through wandering elven outposts and even dared to venture to human civilization. Drows, who possessed a grotesque corruption towards nature, were later banished for fear of their impure intentions. It remained the Wood Elves' responsibility to protect and defend the forest's creatures. From the most lethal predators, to the smallest of plant life. Life, no matter how fragile or small, needs to be cherished and respected._

 _In order to protect and preserve, we must first come to understand. Understanding life, to some Druids, is by becoming one with nature's creatures. Shapeshifting, transforming your physical being to that alike their own. Some believe that the core of nature should be untouched, unseen by humanity, so it can maintain it's purest form. These Druids range from herbalists, to elementals, to healers. The Circle of Land, and The Circle of Moon; both are well respected, however it is important to follow what's in your heart. What your ideals are._

 _Sylcyne, no matter what you choose, you will remain my daughter. This clan will gladly accept your wisdom when the time comes. I know you'll become a leader worthy of following._

* * *

Chirping of crickets could be heard. It was a serenade of nature's nightly musicians. Rays of sunshine streamed past the cover of Sitka spruce leaves, gradually illuminating the dew covered floor. Nocturnal creatures fled, returning to the earth as dawn rose, only for crepuscular animals to come to light. It was another beautiful routine of activity that Sylcyne adored. To witness firsthand a mother crossbill, teaching its son to take flight. Or aiding a Hesperis matronalis in its first stages of development. To see it bloom and grow. These were subtle, yet incredibly important factors that contributed to nature's perseverance.

The thought brought her to her passing dream: Mihnril. Her clan's leader, instructor, and beloved mother. Recalling the teachings embedded in her head, her mind plagued with a concoction of fading memories and her future.

Sylcyne had begun to attune to nature at a very young age, and as all Druids should be, she was well informed and carefully trained. It felt like ages ago, being five years old and mending an oak tree back together after a ruthless storm rampaged through the outpost. An act she did without effort, or meaning. The community was small, twenty or so Druids. Out of them all, she was the youngest to learn mending. It was a feat that baffled many, including her mother, who mended at the age of twelve. Her bloodline was rumored to be gifted, even her brother. Lufaren, who was a Ranger currently out on Mihnril's orders. An errand of some sort. Ranger's tasks was not something Sylcyne had sufficient information on.

Lufaren is a dedicated character, avoiding the likes of magic in pursuit of hunting or daily patrol. He reported several complications over the past couple of months, the top two being fires and mysteriously slaughtered animals. Sylcyne had not the luxury of investigating this heinous crime herself. To tell the truth, she was glad all complications were handed over to the established leader. No matter how many times Mihnril reassured the clan that these threats would not reach home, Sylcyne's unsettling feeling remained persistent. Imaging the scenario alone was enough to form a knot in her stomach. Best to leave such troubles to calmer, wiser individuals.

Deciding her four hour meditation was enough for the day, the wood elf had shifted her weight to the right, leaning over and slipping from the limb supporting her form. A brief fall ensued, and swift as always, her hand extended to grab the adjacent branch. Slender fingers curling around the bark and manipulating the direction of her downward velocity, swinging up and into the air. It was maybe a foot and a half freelancing, perhaps two, as her favorite (and very private) location was fifteen feet up an oak tree. Landing hard on the soles of her feet, the pressure pulled at the seams of her leather boots.

Rooting into the hardened earth with the tip of her toe, the young woman kicked off, a graceful run along dirt beaten trails. The air grazing pale cheeks was enough to summon bumps along her skin, an indication of the inevitable winter. Ever close to upbringing. Approaching home, a familiar face emerged from his hut.

"Early as always, Jassin." She breathed, slowing her pace to an upbeat strut.

"Roaming the woods, I take it?" He inquired, already knowing the answer.

"As a great leader once said, we must first become lost in nature's wonder to discover it's truth." Noting the bag slung over his shoulder, her advancement was haltered. "Heading out already?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear Sylcyne."

"If I volunteer, will you deny my aid?" This earned a laugh from the brunette. He upheld his hand in a waving motion, as if he could wipe her words from his thoughts instantaneously.

"I can handle a couple traps, it just takes awhile to get around to all of them. I'm completely capable."

" ** _I'm sure_** you are." She teased, displaying a playful grin. "Well, if you're willing, you know where to find extra hands."

"I wouldn't go to anyone else. Farewell, Sylcyne."

"Be safe." Turning from the elder, she spotted a messenger elf making her rounds, delivering crucial communication between outposts. The woman stopped mid-stride, no doubtingly looking for a reliable source to relay her message to Mihnril. Maybe she was searching for Mihnril herself. A few moments passed before the dirtied elf participated in any movement, her eyes locking onto Sylcyne before jogging towards her.

"Esyae, it's been too long." Sylcyne greeted.

"Have you seen your mother? I'm.. afraid I have pressing news."

"What's wrong?"

"It's..." Golden gaze shifting, an underlining emotion revealed an unknown glimmer in her eye. One hand clamped over her wrist, Esyae opened her mouth, but a masculine voice reached her ears.

" _Me_ , back from four weeks of travel." Lufaren called out, a smirk prominent on pale tiers. It was a newfound confidence that confused his sister, an eyebrow raising in question. Her curiosity faded rather quickly, becoming so absorbed within the sequence of events. After all, she was well aware that adventures shaped those who sought it out. Stepping out from hiding, he walked over to Esyae's side. "We wanted to surprise you."

"You've succeeded... I am surprised." A smile, followed by an overdue embrace with her older brother. "It's so wonderful to have you back. You look well." Lufaren returned the hug, only for the slightest of moments before pulling away.

"I feel well, too. Better than that, actually." Glancing at the messenger elf beside him, he returned to the lavender haired teen. "Do you know where mother is? I have some information to report back."

"Ah, I haven't seen her, but I just got back myself. We can look together if you'd like."

"Don't stress about it, she'll show up eventually." Patting Esyae's shoulder, Sylcyne witnessed a physical flinch at his touch. Another action that intrigued her thoughts. "I'm going to rest, it's been a long journey. It was good to see you Esyae." When she failed to reply, he simply nodded, walking off and disappearing in his stationary tent.

Distracted by the sudden pride held by her brother, Sylcyne failed to ponder Esyae's timid reasoning. Lufaren was a very talented Ranger, but never had he held such a high position of himself. It was an attitude that the community frowned upon. Brushing it off as traveler's arrogance, she focused back on her friend. "Is that truly all the news you had to relay to my mother?"

"Yes. I... really need to get going."

Blinking in dismay, Sylcyne didn't attempt to hide her perplexity. "Right now? You don't want to stay and rest a bit before you go?" She shook her head, already stepping back in retreat.

"Maybe next time." Still clutching her forearm, she pivoted her hips, ready to flee at any given moment. Now concerned, Sylcyne reached out to her.

"Are you alright? Your wrist-" The older elf jerked away, rushing a small dose of adrenaline to Sylcyne's core. It was like she was handling a wounded animal, ready to strike if need be.

" ** _I'm sorry._** " Their eyes met for a moment, and the next she was running away. Achromatic optics remained on her ally, watching as her figure grew small and distant, then disappeared behind the vegetation altogether. Shifting to her brothers bedrest, Sylcyne could only wonder what brought on this disturbingly eerie shade in Esyae's eyes.

* * *

Hours of searching had passed, with no sign of her mothers presence. There was just too many locations to analyze, and the forest stretched along the entire bottom of Dalentarth. It would take weeks to get to either end, and that would only be achievable if you were to walk in a straight shot without food or rest. It was unrealistic.

The farthest she had ventured was two hours south, or an hour along the eastern and western trails. Sylcyne's clan didn't particularly mingle outside their gathering, and their outpost was bordering the periphery of the forest. You couldn't travel north without encountering gruesome hunters, or an elven trap meant to sway hunters from coming too close. Druids stayed in their part of the chain, only allowing their leader and a few chosen to travel alongside them in their adventures. But such a thing hasn't happened during Sylcyne's hundred years of life.

Her will to persist was frail, only to become enlightened at the mere sound of Jassin. Traveling south from his day long task of maintaining traps.

"Playing _hide and go tag_ with wolves, Sylcyne?"

"Not tonight... Have you seen my mother, by any chance?"

"She's not home?" Sylcyne could only shrug. She left in search for her mother little after Esyae arrived, and that was over eight hours ago. "I'm sure by the time we get back that she'll be there. You know more than anyone that she'll never skip a meal. Especially tonight."

"Why? What are we having?" Jassin chuckled, beckoning for the younger figure to follow his lead. As she did just that, he muttered under his breath.

"You do know that **tonight's** the night your mother names who will inherit her role as leader, right?"

"...I did not forget."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll pick you."

"Do you think I am ready for that kind of position?"

"Well, you're still a kid. Mihnril has three hundred good years before she'll consider handing over authority. You'll have more than enough time to mature and experience life. When all is said and done, I believe you'll make a great leader."

"You don't think I'm mature?"

"Haha. Another topic for another day." He smiled a wide, cheerful gleam. An action that caused Sylcyne to join in the subtle exertion.

Happiness was ever so contagious.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I recently joined my friends (the session was just four people, including me... but I think there is six people altogether) D &D campaign on Roll20, so I thought it would be fun to write our sessions. So.. here I am lol. This is one part of my character's (Sylcyne) background, might add two extra chapters just to wrap up her past. Anyway, let me know what you think! If I have made any spelling errors or things of the sort, please privately message me. I'll be sure to edit this whenever I start on the second chapter. **

**ALSO! This world (Validian) has been created by the DM. If you have any questions about the story or the new elven race, PM me :) I will be happy to give general notes**


End file.
